Birthday Warnings
by xkillermuffinx
Summary: Naruto is just about to turn 15 when Iruka tells him about the hardships he will go through. Iruka also has a secret admirer of Naruto's. The blone is so scared, he doesn't want to grow up!
1. Chapter 1: A Prolouge Of Sorts

A.N.//: Hi- lo. This was one of my stories I was looking forward to writing. It's one of my 'professional' works. (JK) Took me a while to write, but hey, it's on the net now, right? Ha, ha. Success.

**Warning//: Yaoi. Yes. Just look at the characters & rating!**

**Disclaimer//: I do not own Naruto.**

Fifteen. The big 1-5. Yes, a very hard age. At least for Uzumaki Naruto. As he heard was that hormones and desire are floating around.

The blonde really wanted to stay out of it. He didn't even want it for himself. At almost 15, he was warned about love, the hand down the pants- usually cords. About how people kiss and the one he really didn't want to hear, sex.

Being warned about sex and 'scary stuff' at such and early age scared him to death. STD's, pain and embarrassment.

The blonde was tempted to bang his head on the nearest wall. People telling him this made him uneasy. And with his 15th birthday coming around the corner, he just wished time would stop. Not growing up would be a relief. Life was just too hard.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Walking in the freezing cold is a pain. My life sucks. Yes.

My.

Life.

Sucks.

Why did Iruka have to call me and tell me to get up at the crack of dawn? I'm more of a 'crack of noon person.'

Damn I feel dizzy.

I finally arrived at Iruka's house, (Thank God) resting my head on the door, balancing my body on my toes. The door is so warm…

The door swung open, my face hitting the carpet. I lifted my head and blew some hair out of my face then said, "Damn you Iruka… You are so lucky you have padded carpeting instead of wooden flooring. You would have been dead."

I stood up and brushed gravel off myself. I looked at Iruka. He was having some jeopardy brushing his teeth. I mean he like broke his god-forsaken hands trying to see what happens when a door closes on someone's ten, skinny fingers.

Then the brush kinda popped out of his mouth and he was currently batting it in the air.

It dropped.

The toothbrush fell with a –plop-. I say it was more like a –splat- than a –plop-, but whatever.

Sensei giggled then picked the toothbrush up that was beside my foot.

"So. Sensei. Why did you 'invite me over' like at four in the morning?" I tapped my foot.

Iruka started to brush his teeth again. (Ew.) With that same toothbrush. "Mwell… I just wanted to talk to you. Come on in." Iruka turned around I followed.

We sat down, I had plopped myself down on the couch. "Iruka, are we continuing on the conversation from yesterday?" (Yeah. Yesterday _afternoon._)

Iruka put his brush on the side table. God he's gross. I can't see how he lives. "Yes. We are Naruto. It'll be shorter today though." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Lecture the hell out of me." I said while planting my face into a pillow. Iruka chuckled.

The lecture ended with tea… Even though I hate tea. That stuff is repulsive. And all we did was talk about Sasuke and soccer practice. And turning 15 and sex, and drugs, and gangs, and all the other crap that you've already been taught at school.

My neck hurts. I don't know why… Oh well. At least I will be more aware during soccer practice.

I arrived at home, (Finally) unlocking and slamming the door open. I was as tired as a stick in a bucket. Why the fuck did I just think that? Damn me.

I put on my pajamas, (No footies!) A black t- shirt and a clean pair of boxers. I'll forget to put on clean ones in the morning anyways.

Ahhh… My bed feels so good. It's like a cloud with grass on it… Wait. Ew. That's my itchy blanket. I threw that off my bed. Well. Goodbye sun, hello moon, then goodbye moon, hello sun once again. That happens every day… Wait. Why did Iruka talk to me about Sasuke and my soccer practice tomorrow? I wasn't listening. Ah well. It wasn't that important. I guess…

A.N.//: Well. Prologue short, but done. Now onto chapter one! Or two! Or six! Or, or… ah, whatever. E- mail me! I do requests! (I restarted my- thing.) My email! Or I have like, all the time in the world to write stories! (In class too…) I am getting my own manga book published! So that's why I like fan fiction. I like writing! Please R & R! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: I told you and you found out

A.N.//: Yayyyyyy!!!! Chapter one! Or Chapter two! Blah. Oh well. I tried to get this part up earlier, but it sorta got delayed…

**Warning//: Yaoi. Yes. Just look at the characters & rating!**

**Disclaimer//: I do not own Naruto.**

-Tweet! - The whistle for the end of conditioning rang in the blonde's ears.

Naruto picked up the ball bag and took a green and white ball out. He took it to the benches and rubbed his shoulder. "Hey, Naruto." The blonde stopped.

Was that Sasuke's voice? It can't be him. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The blonde turned around and shut his eyes tighter.

"Dumbass, open your eyes." Sasuke plucked Naruto's forehead. The blonde's eyes shot open.

"Ow, bastard!" Naruto rubbed his forehead. "What do _you_ want? You never want to talk to me." Naruto put his hands on his hips.

Sasuke gazed into Naruto's ocean- blue orbs. "You… you have a sexy ass…" Sasuke said quietly.

"What?!" The blonde started to form one of his hands into a fist.

"Oh. I said you did a good pass." Sasuke's eyes rolled toward the sky. "That's what I thought you said…" Naruto dropped his arm and sat down to change his shoes.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Are you coming to the game?" Naruto lifted his head. "Duh! I'm part of the team!" The blonde went back to tying his shoe.

Sasuke slapped a hand on his forehead.** Damnit Sasuke! You ask the most fucking retarded questions to Naruto.** "Sorry for asking you that…"

Naruto still had that 'what the hell are you talking about' look on his face. "Whatever Sasuke." Naruto stood up and stretched his arm. "I'm going to practice. Coming?" His blue orbs stared into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Naruto smiled and picked up the green ball. Sasuke headed towards the field.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto snapped as he raced to Sasuke.

"Oh, I forgot Naruto. I am _so_ sorry. Ladies first." Sasuke bowed and snickered. "Not funny bastard. Just move." Naruto pushed Sasuke's shoulder and dropped the ball.

"Oi. Uchiha, Uzumaki. Partner up. We're doing passing drills again. Most of you guys suck… Except for you two. I mean… Just get started." The coach Kotetsu said as he pointed to some cones lined up in the center of the grass.

"Yeah, we'll start…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him to a set of cones near a big, oak tree.

"Okay Naruto." Sasuke flipped his hair back. "Let's start."

The blonde kicked the ball over to Sasuke, running through the cones. Sasuke smirked.

Once Naruto turned around, facing Sasuke for that second, –thump- Sasuke 'accidentally' tripped over the ball and landed on top of the blonde.

Sasuke moaned when groin met groin. Naruto struggled to slip away from under Sasuke. The raven held onto Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde's back, keeping him close.

Naruto's face faintly started to turn red as the other boy was rubbing up against him. "Sa- su- ke… S- stop. We need t- to practice…" Sasuke lifted his head and looked up into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Dobe… I would rather do this with you…" Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck. "St- op! T- Teme…" Sasuke smirked. Naruto gave him a new nickname. Just for him.

Just.

For.

Him.

The blonde stroked a hand through Sasuke's silky hair. His nails were kind of sharp. Oh well. Sasuke continued his work on Naruto's tan neck. –Growwwwl-

Yes. Some of the kyubii inside Naruto was released. Crimson eyes and sharp teeth. Naruto was under a spell. Not one of those spells like in fairy tales, but a spell of lust.

The blonde growled some more, wanting more. Sasuke understood. He went up to Naruto's mouth, kissing his lips. Naruto pressed up against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke licked Naruto's teeth.

Naruto was more that happy to let Sasuke in. The raven slipped his tongue in. Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke explored every wet, hot corner of Naruto's mouth, searching for his lover's tongue.

The blonde revealed his hiding place in the back of his mouth, slowly wrapping his tongue around Sasuke's.

"What the heck?" Sasuke and Naruto looked up form their make- out session. Their coach was standing beside them, staring with disgust. Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Naruto's. The blonde winced.

"Sorry coach. It was… an accident. You never saw that." Sasuke got off of Naruto. The blonde reached out a hand and Sasuke picked Naruto up. Sasuke leaned near the blonde's ear. "Love you _dobe_…" Sasuke walked away, retrieving the ball. They kissed each other throughout practice.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and sighed. He cooled off. Naruto was his normal self again. **I can NOT believe I did that with… _Uchiha…_ Wait. Was this what Iruka was trying to tell me about?**

The blonde ran over to the benches and picked up his bag and started to run down the field. **Damnit! I should really listen to him now. Or that would have _never_ happened.**

He arrived at Iruka's house, ringed the doorbell and waited for him to come open the door.

**I wonder what Sasuke's doing now… What? Why the hell do I care? He's a bastard who can't control his lust. There. Now I don't care…. I wonder if he's taking a shower. It was pretty hot today…**

The door opened. "Hello?" Iruka said as he tried to scratch his arm with a hand cast. "Iruka- sensei! I need to talk to you!" The teacher blinked. "Okay…"

"I wasn't listening yesterday…" Naruto confessed. Iruka adjusted himself in his chair. "I figured. So was that it? You just needed to say you didn't listen?"

"No. I found out today, about the Sasuke thing…" Naruto twirled his fingers. Iruka's mouth hung open. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine but…" Naruto pulled down his shirt collar, revealing hickeys that were given to him by Sasuke. There were just about nine. "Naruto… I am_ so_ sorry. _He_ did that to you?"

"Yup. In the middle of the field. I mean we just started practice and he fell on me, then like I felt a surge of warmth and then his tongue was in my mouth, and, and the couch came… It's kinda blurry…"

"Naruto. Seriously. I'm sorry." Iruka nodded his head. "So do you know what happened?" Iruka coughed. "Yeah. The nine tailed fox inside you, you know it's stirred up by great emotions, so on, right? Well you have a liking for Sasuke and he has one for you, of course. A big one. And since it was a warm day, his body heat and actions made you warmer, then when he was lusting over you, you blushed or whatever, and your lust came boiling up. And that's what released the fox's chakra, resulting in side effects of blurriness, and memory loss. You won't get the memory loss part though. So, yeah. You like him." Iruka nodded his head and coughed.

"Wow. That's seriously what happened? (And I actually understood what you said.) I never knew that." Naruto scratched his head and pondered. "Hey! I don't like Sasuke!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Yes you do. I mean, I have no problem with it. But none of that would have happened if you didn't." Naruto glared at his former teacher. "I believe you, but I still don't like him! I'll find out for myself." Naruto slung his bag around his shoulder and left Iruka's house.

**Sasuke likes you! Neh- neah na! Blah blah… blah. I don't like that perverted teme even _if_ he was the last person on earth…. Okay… He's kinda sexy… Whatever. I just don't want to care anymore.**

Naruto arrived at his house, putting his bag on the floor. He took off his dirty shirt and threw it in a abnormally large pile of clothes that needed to be washed. He stopped. He walked back and picked up the shirt. He smelled it.

**Smells like Sasuke- kun… Wait. Did I just call him Sasuke- _kun?_ Ew.** Naruto threw the shirt back into the pile.

He threw himself onto his bed and rolled up in the covers, and fell asleep.

_**The next morning **_

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stood up.

Naruto pulled his blanket off his bed and curled up in it. He saw his sheets.** I- I had a wet dram? About… Sasuke?!**

**Yes. THE END OF CHAPTER 2! Joy! Took me a couple of days to write though… I was staying up until two in the morning writing this, so please R&R!**


End file.
